Desserts and other Delicacies
by Phantommoose
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Al's bakin' cupcakes! Warnings..Rated M for safety only, mostly implied stuff. Kinda Smutty..but not really. Elricest!


**Ok I am so proud of myself for this fic!! Not because it's anything special (probably because of my writer's block)..in fact I don't think it's very good...no it's because I set a deadline and finished on time! w00t! I guess I'm finally getting my act together (little by little)! So enjoy this Valentine's fic!!! (note- this IS a one-shot)**

Desserts and other Delicacies

---------------------------------

Edward Elric was in a very good mood. One might even venture as far as to say a _great_ mood. Though, considering the circumstances, how could he not be happy?

It had been six months, six fabulous months of no military, no humunculi, and no automail. Not to mention, no more armor. Ed finally had everything he'd wanted for the past seven years. Well, almost everything.

Ed strolled into the kitchen and perched on top of the counter, only to be scolded and shoved to the floor. "Know what tomorrow is Al?" Ed asked, grinning as if nothing had happened.

"Valentine's Day," Al blushed, "actually I was just baking some cupcakes for the occasion." Ed smiled softly, Al loved to make a big deal of the holidays, probably because they had never really celebrated anything during their years of travel, save of course for Edward's birthday. Though, that never got much attention either.

"Mm, cupcakes sound good, just don't get carried away like last time you baked. You only need enough for us and Winry, Granny doesn't like sweets."

"I know that," Al replied with mock offence.

Ed yawned audibly as he stretched his arms high above his head, popping what was formally his automail shoulder, "Well, I'm off to bed, don't stay up too late little brother."

"Wait," Al called to his brother's retreating back.

Ed turned to face him, "Eh?"

"Um...they'll be ready tomorrow, the cupcakes that is. Help me decorate them?" Al quietly asked the floor.

Ed gave him his best wolf grin, "Of course."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brother stop trying to eat the icing!" Al chided for what must have been the eleventh time in under a minute. Ed sighed loudly, but he dropped the spoon back into the frosty pink mixture.

"Come on Al, it's been an hour now, let's take a break." Al looked about the kitchen and took notice of the dozens of chocolate cakes, each frosted pink with a red frosting heart in the center. There were at least four dozens of the brightly colored things, and they weren't even done yet. He'd gotten carried away after all.

"You're right brother," Al sighed defeated, "but just a short break, we have to finish these soon."

"Yeah yeah, can I have a cupcake?" Ed asked hopefully.

"_One_," Alphonse said strictly. Ed made a happy little noise and dropped into the nearest chair, cupcake in hand. Al watched as his brother seemingly swallowed the cake whole. Ed licked his lips sadly, already regretting having eaten it so fast. He missed the little cupcake, but he quickly got over it when the younger boy approached him, a timid look on his soft features. Alphonse glanced at his brother's lap and tilted his head in a silent askance.

Ed resisted the urge to huggle the younger boy to death, and opted instead to pat his own thigh, "Pop a squat," he said as nonchalantly as possible. Al smiled and sidled into his lap gracefully. He cuddled against his sibling's chest, the top of his head just grazed Ed's chin. They were roughly the same height but Al curled a bit to accommodate them both. Subconsciously Ed's hands snaked around his younger brother's lean form, one hand supported his waist while the other traveled up to fiddle with Al's ponytail. His hair was getting pretty long and swung elegantly between his shoulder blades. Ed never got tired of touching the silken strands, he imagined he'd like to touch other places on his brother as well, but he quickly shook that thought away. This touch, this closeness, was strictly plutonic. He knew it was just something Al enjoyed doing now that he had the body to do so. Ed watched intently as Al brought his own pastry to his lips.

The Elric brothers were alike in many ways, but eating was not one of them. Al devoured his cake slowly, starting at the bottom and savoring the taste of the chocolate. Ed watched as his brother focused his attention to the remaining top half of the desert. Al closed his eyes in bliss as he began licking the icing off the cake. Ed tried not to look but, _'God he's lapping at it like a kitten with a bowl of...of...aggh!'_ he thought distantly. Al was so lovely Ed could barely stand to look. He'd always been that way though, even in armor he'd had a certain beautiful presence about him that drew people in. Al was perfect in so many ways that his body almost didn't do him justice. Though if it had, Ed assumed he would have gone blind just by looking at him. His brother was flawless as far as Edward could see, a bit too tall perhaps, but then again most people were to tall for his liking.

Al's tongue continued to skate across the surface of the cake. Ed started to fidget, his brother's little display was having quite the effect on his lower regions. Al stopped for a moment to blink up at him, "You look so jealous brother." Ed's eyes widened until he realized what Al meant. "You can have another if you like them that much," Al giggled and returned to his own pastry.

"Right," Ed said, then preceded to down another cupcake in record time. He watched breathlessly as Alphonse started sucking on his fingers to gain the last bit of his snack and attempt to draw out any remaining flavor. Ed looked away and pretended he _wasn't_ totally turned on by his brother's consumption of baked goods.

Al looked up innocently when he was finished, "Good cupcakes right brother?"

"Delicious," Ed breathed.

Alphonse smiled so sweetly it made Edward's teeth hurt, "Thank you brother, I worked very hard on them."

"God you're adorable Al," Ed spoke without really thinking.

Al turned to look at him, his face a crimson red, "Th-thank you Ed." They sat silently for a few moments before Al asked, "Would you like another cupcake brother? We do have a lot of them." He held the tray out to his brother who took one, happy for the change of topic. When they finished Al attempted to move from Ed's lap, but he was held fast.

He couldn't think about it. If he thought about it, he wouldn't be able to do it. Al stared at him confused, then suddenly Ed leaned forward so that he was only centimeters from his brother's face, "You have some icing," he moved forward those few centimeters and licked away the small bit of frosting on Al's lower lip, "just there."

Al's eyes were almost comically wide, his finger ghosted across his lip, he didn't move.

_'Shit, shit, shit!' _Ed thought frantically, '_What was I thinking? I shouldn't have...!'_ His thoughts were cut short as Al captured his lips in a somewhat awkward kiss. "Al?" Ed panted when they pulled apart. Al moved and Ed panicked until he realized his brother was just turning to straddle his legs. The younger pressed his forehead to Ed's.

"Brother," Al breathed as he wrapped his arms around Edward's neck, "why didn't you tell me?" Ed was so shocked he couldn't think properly, but he must have said something because Al laughed. "I put too much work into restoring your limbs Ed, I'm not about to rip anything off." Ed might have laughed too if his heart hadn't been caught in his throat.

Acting more bravely than he felt, Edward moved forward and pressed his lips to Al's again. Alphonse keened and moved into the kiss. He gasped when Edward moved his hand to caress the younger boy's chest, Ed took advantage of this and slipped his tongue into the other boy's mouth. Al moaned at the smooth muscle as it caressed his own, they both tasted like cake and that fact only drove them further. Air soon became a primary concern, and no sooner had they broken apart did Edward latch onto the younger's neck.

"Tsu...brother, b-brother, maybe we shouldn't do this here," Al panted. Ed nodded and soon they were both making their way to the nearest bedroom. Al was worried they wouldn't get there in time, with Ed kissing him all the way down the hallway. They did finally make it, and after making sure it was ok, Edward set about devouring his fourth dessert that day.

-------------------------------------

Some time later, neither knew for sure how much later, Al was breathing heavily against his brother's chest, "That was wonderful brother."

"You still sore?" Edward asked concerned.

"A little, but I'll live, I...oh no."

"What?"

"Um...we left the cupcakes out..."

"So?"

Al bit his lower lip, "Well, I think Snarky might get into them if we leave them out."

Ed groaned at the mention of Al's 'dumb hairball' of a cat. "I knew that thing would be trouble, fine I'll go clean up the kitchen. You stay here, and enjoy the relaxation, 'cause you're in _big_ trouble if that cat made a mess." He leaned down and kissed Al's temple before standing to dress and go clean.

"Hey!" Al called to his brother from the bed.

"What?"

"Happy Valentine's Day brother."

Ed smiled," Happy Valentine's Day Al, but you're still in trouble."

Al laughed and snuggled into his pillow, wondering how on earth they could top this next year, or better yet, this afternoon.

**So that's it! I hope you liked it! My next story will explain the origin of Snarky . And be sure to read it because Snarky is the same cat I will use in all my fics from here on out. Even if the fics have nothing to do with each other, Snarky will be there...Snarky is always watching...**

**(note-"tsu"..is just a sound effect I think is cute.)**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! YOUR COMMENTS FEED MY STARVING WRITER MIND!!!**


End file.
